Bella And Jacob: Funtime
by Mrs.Blackberry
Summary: What if it was Bella and Jacob instead of Edward and Bella having fun?


Me and Jacob had been dating for a few months since Edward had left.

Everything was perfect. Jacob spent almost every minute of his time with seemed to also like the fact that I was dating Jacob now,even though he tried to warn me if we ever went a step further to be safe. Embarrassing! Though,I can't deny that it had never crossed my mind. Actually,It seemed to cross my mind a lot recently. I wanted to talk to Jacob about it but I was scared to how he would react.

I sat in my room,patiently waiting for Jacob to come over,

'I'll be right over after I fix my dad's wheelchair' He'd said to me about thirty minutes before. That was another thing I adored in Jacob. His kindness. There hadn't been a time since we started dating that he hasn't taken care of me if I was ill or helped me in anyway I needed it. I really didn't understand why I wasted my time on Edward Cullen. He barely kissed me, barely touched me...and when I wanted to go that step further with him. All I got was excuses. Im glad he left. He can waste his excuses on some other girl...

_...40 minutes later..._

There was a knock at the front door. I ran downstairs but Charlie had bet me too it.

I saw Jacob stand in the doorway, looking picture perfect with his amazing smile smacked on his face. I smirked and ran straight into his strong,warm arms.

" What took you so long!" I asked.

"Sorry Bells...I didn't realise I took so long" he replied as he put me down, Still showing that amazing smile. I shook my head amusing,took his hand and led him upstairs so we could be alone...Charlie just shrugged,shut the door and headed back into the living room to continue watching the game.

_...Meanwhile,In Bella's Room..._

Jacob and I cuddled while lying on the bed. My head lazed on his warm chest as his arm was cuddling around me. Now, now would be the time I brought the subject up...

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah Bells?" He replied...

"Have you ever thought about taking our relationship...just...maybe,one step further?" I asked sounding hesitant but there was no going back now. I'd finally asked him. I didn't look up to see what he was doing but he didn't even flinch when I asked him...he just laughed amusing at my question.

"Well,Bells.." He answered "It's completely up to you. You know I'll do anything to make you happy" he continued.

I sighed. It wasn't the answer I was searching or expecting for him to come out with. I sat up letting his arm fall from around my shoulders. I turned round so I was facing him... "I wasn't asking that..." I replied... "I'm asking is it what you want as well? And answer this for you...not just for me?" I applied. He sat up as well and moved in closer to me. He smiled... "Of course I want to" He answered...I sat smiling uncontrollably. I knew he didn't that for himself but I wanted to believe deep down inside of the big friendly wolf. It was what he wanted...

He smiled and leaned into kiss me. He kissed passionately and slowly. Making every kiss memorable since it was the first time for both of us. He placed his warm hand on my check as I wrapped my arms around his neck...I stopped. Realising it would be so wrong and embarrassing to lose my virginity with my dad sitting downstairs.

"What's wrong Bella? Have you changed your mind?" He asked. I knew that when he asked that it would be my chance to back out but I didn't want to. I wanted this. I wanted all of him just liked I'd hoped he wanted all of me which wasn't hard to guess that he did.

"No,It's just... It would feel so wrong to do it with my dad downstairs" I answered. He laughed amusingly once more and nodded in a sort of 'yes' impression.

"I understand Bells...We can wait and do it another time when he's not in?" He suggested.

"No!" I snapped teasingly. "I want this Jacob. I want you!"

"How about we go somewhere private then? I know a place." He suggested and I nodded.

I didn't know where he meant but I knew I could trust him. We collected blankets – although I was certain I didn't need them because I had him to keep me warm – and he collected some other stuff before stuffing it all into my empty backpack, grabbing my truck keys and heading downstairs. I followed quickly behind. We drove for what seemed forever...We headed up to the woods although we weren't exactly in the woods. We pulled up at a little shack...though it was big enough to live in.

"This is where I come to be alone sometimes..." He answered my thoughts. He lead me into the cottage. Showed me around and as usual... we both found ourselves kissing on the amazingly comfy double bed.

He kissed slowly,Passionately while moving he unbuttoned my shirt. He unbuttoned with care,taking his time. Once he'd unbuttoned it he slid it off and threw it on the floor. I took his t-shirt off and also flung it on the floor. I moved my hands over his chest as he unbuttoned my tiny black laced bra. I played with the button on his jeans as he played with mine. We both unbuttoned the jeans at the same time...He slid mine off and then I did the same.

He lay me on my back. He kissed my neck slowly...seductively. Then,he moved down to my breasts. Massaging them...playing with my hard nipples. Then he kissed his way from my breasts to my the tip of my lace panties...he gripped them with his teeth and slid them down slowly. He smiled with them in his mouth and then flung them away...he smiled as he teasingly took his boxers off. The size of him when he was hard wasn't what I expected...

"uhhm...will...that...fit?" I asked embarrassingly.

"it will hurt a little at first" he answered "but it'll adjust quickly.." he added smiling as he crept on top of me. He kissed me again passionately and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He played with my aroused pussy...moving it in...out...in...out...making every moment feel good. I moaned a little with the pleasurable feeling...closing my eyes from time to time with him still kissing me. I was getting wetter and wetter. His fingers and a part of his hand was also getting a little wet.

He pulled his fingers out and stopped kissing me, he placed a finger in his mouth...like the fluid of it and then placed another one in my mouth... "see how good you taste.." he said and I did what he asked. I sucked my own fluid of his finger until it was all gone...i felt him get even more harder as I did until he couldn't resist anymore...He slid his huge hard cock into my even wetter pussy.

It was an amazing feeling as he began to move passionately and slowly at first. Giving me a little time to adjust...He kept my arms around his neck. Moaning at how good this felt!

He started panting after a few minutes...going between a fast pace and a slow pace...He didn't want it to be over just like me. It felt to good. He kissed me quickly as I wrapped my legs round his waist. Pushing him in deeper. He began to go faster...I could feel him tensing up and I knew he was close. As he got faster I started to moan faster...i was getting close to. He gave one hard thrust as we moved came together...it felt good feeling him releasing himself inside me. He relaxed.

_**Bella Swan.I'll Love You Until Your Heart Stops Beating.**_

_Written By Bethany Mitchell_

_ (2451824)_

_Thank You For Reading_


End file.
